New Beginning
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: Something I first did after beat the Game few times


**_New Beginnings_**

* * *

(One day in Bale the Capital City, the was 7 young children, the enjoy their lives in Bale & they stay w/ Miajon's & Lukutis' Grandmother's place even though they have their own places to stay.)

JESSICA- Wow! No wonder why Mom & Dad wanted to live here.

FAITH- Yea.

NAOKI- I agree.

CASSANDRA- Me too.

MIAJON- Yea, even though my Dad was born here.

LUKUTIS- I'm w/ ya, Bro.

(Before this, Jessica's & Faith's parents w/ Miajon's & Lukutis' Mother, & Naoki's parents even Cassandra's panets went on a trip. They train, talk. & waited for their parents to return to them.)

JESSICA- I wish they were back soon.

CASSANDRA- I agree w/ ya, Jessica.

MIAJON- Yea, same here.

(In the palace, King Albert & Queen Emille take care of business, while Prince Seiji stands out on the belcony looking over the city.)

KING ALBERT- Thank you for telling me about this Miss.

WOMAN- Your Highness. (bows)

QUEEN EMILLE- Albert we better get Jessica & the others here.

KING ALBERT- I know Emille.

(The woman left the castle. King Albert sent a knight to get Jessica & her friends.)

KNIGHT- Miss Jessica Sir Miajon & your friends (even Lukutis & Faith), King Albert need you right now come w/ me.

(While the knight starts to hard back the castle, Jessica, Miajon, Lukutis , Faith, Cassandra, & Naoki looks each other & followed the knight. Miajon called over his shoulder.)

MIAJON- We'll be right back Grandma.

MRS. SLAMBERT- 'Kay.

(So eveyone found themselves in the castle even though Jessica, Miajon & Lukutis been in the castle before. They met King Albert, Queen Emille & Prince Seiji infront of them.)

MIAJON- (bows) Yes King Albert.

(Jessica, Faith, Lukutis , Cassandra, & Naoki bows also infront of the royol court. They looks up them.)

JESSICA- What's wrong Your Highness?

ALBERT- We may be in another war & the Dragoon Spirits are going be needed again.

FAITH- Oh no! (covers her mouth w/ her hands)

NAOKI- If it happens King Albert & Queen Emille, our parents hasn't came back yet.

LUKUTIS- I agree w/ Naoki.

(Seiji stands up & speaks.)

SEIJI- We know Naoki but you & I are the only ones to stop it.

EMILLE- (looks her Son) Seiji! Not you too.

Seiji- (looks his Mom) I got to Mom, I have my Great-Uncle Doel's Dragoon Spirit.

(Emille looks Albert but Albert nodded his Son.)

Seiji- Thankz Dad.

ALBERT- You must leave right away.

EVERYONE- Yes Your Highness.

(Seiji, Miajon, Lukutis, Jessica, Faith, Cassandra, & Naoki went back to Miajon's & Lukutis' Grandmother's place so Miajon can tell her what happen. While they waited, Jessica went to the serect place that she, Miajon & Lukutis hang out, Lukutis join her. Miajon came back even Jessica & Lukutis.)

MIAJON- Lets go.

(Everyone nodded. So they stock up items & things, while they head out, Miajon, Lukutis & Jessica stop in their tracks. Faith looks back them.)

FAITH- Hey guys wait! Jessica? Miajon? Lukutis? What's wrong?

(Cassandra, Naoki, & Seiji stop & turn around. Jessica, Miajon, & Lukutis look each other the the others.)

JESSICA- We sense that someone has been watching us.

CASSANDRA- Who?

FAITH- Yea, tells us.

NAOKI- We like to know.

MIAJON- It might be sould weird, but we thik it could be Lukutis' & my Dad.

Seiji- That's impossilbe Miajon! My Dad told me that your Dad died in Jessica's Dad's arms a few years ago.

JESSICA, MIAJON, & Lukutis- We know, but somehow he's back from the dead.

JESSICA- Even though Miajon has his Dad's Dragoon Spirit it can be possilbe.

MIAJON- I agree.

LUKUTIS- Same here.

(After their talk they head out w/ a serect Angel following. They went through Sales for a quickly stop first, Hoax, Marshland, Lohan, so Seiji show some repect to his Great-Uncle Doel, Fletz to say hello to Queen Lisa who's Seiji's Aunt, Donau, Home of Gigontos, Queen Fury, Lidiera, Fueno, Fiurni, Forest of the Winglis, Deningrad. On their way to Vellweb & Ulara, they got in a battle that made Miajon almost lost his life if Jessica didn't jump in to safe him.)

JESSICA- MIAJON LOOK OUT! (push Miajon out of the way & tries to get up)

MIAJON- JESSICA!

FAITH- SISTER!

LUKUTIS- (holds Faith back) Faith it may be to late for her.

JESSICA- (looks up the big piece of rock heading toward her) Ahhhh! Damn it!

(Seiji, Naoki, & Cassandra couldn't do anything but pray. Miajon stands up & hopes something happen. Faith starts to cry while Lukutis holds her.)

FAITH- (cries out) Someone help us please we don't wanna lose her she's my Sister, or my Dad & Mom will be upset to hear that Jessica die in battle.

(All the sudden a man came out of the shadows & jump in the path of the rock, picks Jessica up. Jessica looks up him. He jump out of the path of the rock & puts Jessica down to the ground. She looks confuse.)

JESSICA- Huh?

?- Are you 'kay?

JESSICA- Um...yea.

(Miajon, Lukutis, Faith, Seiji, Cassandra, & Naoki runs up to the man & Jessica. Miajon looks the man. So did Lukutis.)

MIAJON & Lukutis- (whipsers) Dad?

?- (looks Miajon & Lukutis then Faith) Who's your parents young lady?

FAITH- Their name are Dart & Shana.

?- (looks Naoki, Cassandra, & Seiji) How about you?

NAOKI- Kongol & Miranda they're my parents.

CASSANDRA- Mine are Lloyd & Meru.

Seiji- And mine are King Albert & Queen Emille.

?- Hmmm...if yours are the King & Queen that makes you the Prince?

Seiji- Yes.

?- Come on I know a place for the night.

(Everyone followed even though Jessica hurts she starts to fall & the man catch her. They went in a cave.)

FAITH- Will my Sis be alright?

?- Yea she just needed some rest.

FAITH- Oh 'kay.

?- (looks Miajon & Lukutis) Who's yours?

MIAJON- Our parents are Rose & Lavitz.

LUKUTIS- My Brother followed our Dad's steps too.

?- Hmm.

(Jessica been sleeping 'til she woke to see a fire.)

JESSICA- Huh?

FAITH- Jessica! (hugs her Sister)

JESSICA- Faith. (hugs back)

(Seiji, Miajon, Lukutis, Cassandra, Naoki, & the man smiled Jessica. Jessica looks the man & sees the same armor that her Dad told her about.)

JESSICA- Aren't you the ex Dragoon?

?- (looks surprise Jessica) Yea I am how did you know?

JESSICA- Dad told me what happen in the War. Even said you die in his arms.

?- (smiles) I guess so but, I can't be anymore.

(The man looks everyone & sighs.)

?- Hi Miajon & Lukutis, I'm proud of you Miajon.

MIAJON- Huh? Dad is it really you.

?- (nods) Yup.

LUKUTIS- Dad! (hugs Lavitz tightly)

LAVITZ- (hugs back) It's 'kay Lukutis.

MIAJON- Mom say you died. (also hugs his Dad)

LAVTIZ- I know but I'm back.

(Jessica & the others smiles Miajon & Lukutis while they had a family reunion w/ their Dad. Lavitz smiles all the children.)

LAVTIZ- Lets go then.

JESSICA- Yea.

FAITH- I can't wait to see Dad's & Mom's faces when they see Lavitz alive again.

LUKUTIS- Even Mom, I bet she'll flip out & fall over.

MIAJON- Maybe Lukutis.

CASSANDRA- I agree w/ Miajon.

NAOKI- Same here.

LAVTIZ- Come one we're almost there.

(They got to Rouge in time to see Dart, Shana, Miranda, Kongol, Meru, Rose & Lloyd who show up all sudden to help them to see them fall down to the ground.)

DART- Huh? Jessica! Faith! (sees someone w/ them)

SHANA- My babies. (smiles Jessica & Faith)

(Seiji holds Cassandra & Naoki back while they called out to their parents.)

NAOKI- Mom! Dad!

CASSANDRA- Mom! Dad!

(Lavitz helds Miajon & Lukutis in his arms & looks his friends. Miajon & Lukutis yell out to their Mother.)

MIAJON- Momm!

LUKUTIS- Mommm!

(Dart & company looks their kids, Seiji & sees the Knight of Serdio w/ them. Seiji let go of Cassandra & Naoki so they can run over to their parents mean both parents. Jessica & Faith run over & hugs their Mom & Dad. Lavitz let go of Miajon & Lukutis so they can run to their Mother.)

ROSE- Miajon! Lukutis! (sees someone who has to be dead)

KONGOL & MIRANDA- Naoki!

MERU & LLOYD- Cassandra!

(Lavitz walks over slowly to Rose, bend down, leans over, & give her a kiss on the forehead. Rose looks him w/ a surprise shock. Then he went to Dart & help him up 'cause he was badly hurt than everyone else. Shana & everyone stand up on their own.)

Shana- No way! He can't be the same Knight we know from a long time ago who die in your arms Dart? Is it?

Rose- Impossable, Shana.

Kongol- I have to agree w/ Rose.

Lloyd- But...

(Jessica & her gang just laugh them. Meru & Miranda just stand there w/ their mouths open.)

FAITH- (whispers to Jessica) Jessica look Mom's & Dad's faces.

JESSICA- (whispers back) I saw Faith.

(Rose almost fall over but Miajon catch her.)

MIAJON- (whispers to Lukutis) You were right 'bout Mom.

LUKUTIS- (whispers back) Yea.

DART- I think so Shana. (looks Lavitz from Lavitz's arms)

Lloyd- But... I kill you... (speechless)

LAVTIZ- Lloyd! Stop it 'kay it was long time ago.

(Lloyd nods his head Lavitz)

LAVTIZ- Are you 'kay Dart? Shana? Kongol? Meru? Miranda? Lloyd?

(Everyone nodded their answer.)

LAVTIZ- Lets go home shall we.

Seiji- Yea, before my Mom & Dad gets even more worry.

JESSICA- Yea!

(While they head back to Bale, Jessica, Faith, Lukutis, Miajon, Cassandra, Seiji, & Naoki kept on laughing.)

FAITH- Hahahaha!

JESSICA- Hehehehe!

NAOKI- Heeee haaaa heeee haaaa!

LUKUTIS- Hee haa hee haa!

MIAJON- Haa hee haa hee!

Seiji- Haaaaaaaaa!

CASSANDRA- Heeeeee!

(Dart sighs heavily while Lavitz help him walk. Shana saw a cave that was almost near Bale meanin' went through all those cities I meantion earlier to get there.)

Shana- There's a cave we can stay tonight.

Lloyd- Yea, good spotting Shana.

Shana- Thankz Lloyd.

(So they enter the cave to rest. Lavitz help Dart to sit down while Seiji & Jessica go get wood for the fire. Lloyd starts the fire. Seiji & Jessica return w/ the wood.)

Seiji- Here, Lloyd.

JESSICA- Yea, here's the wood for the fire, Lloyd.

Lloyd- Thankz you two.

(Faith sat by her Mother, Cassandra sat between her parents so did Naoki, Lukutis & Miajon sat by their Mother. Seiji & Jessica sat beside Dart & Lavitz. Dart sighs again.)

Seiji- Do you think Dart will be 'kay Lavitz?

LAVTIZ- He should be by tomorrow morning

JESSICA- Whew.. That's great. (yawns) I hope...(small yawn)...we... make... it...(starts to fall asleep)... back...to... Bale..(asleep)

(Jessica starts to fall down, but Lavitz catch her so he could make her lean against Dart while she sleeps. Dart looks his old friend. But everyone else is sleeping.)

DART- Lavitz you should be dead right now.

LAVTIZ- I know Dart, but I couldn't leave you guys alone besides your my friends.

DART- (smiles) Yea. Hey thankz for showing up in time to help us.

(Lavitz just smile. Dart & Lavitz fall asleep. The next day, they hit off again & made to Bale finally.)

Seiji- We're back home.

MIAJON- Yea.

LUKUTIS- I'm goin' tell Grandma we're back, Mom & Bro.

(Miajon & Rose nodded Lukutis then Lukutis ran off. Lavitz smiles his young Son. Miajon tap on Jessica's shoulder & nods her. Jessica return the nod.)

JESSICA- Miajon, Seiji & I go to get back to the castle, we're be back.

DART- 'Kay Sweety (sighs)

ROSE- Tell Albert we're 'kay.

LAVTIZ- I'll be right there after I take care of your parents Jessica.

(All three young warriors nodded & head up to the castle to see King Albert. On the way, Maijon was wondering about something.)

JESSICA- What's wrong Miajon?

MIAJON- Well after my Dad came back to life but how?

Seiji- Maybe it was a wish our parents made after beating Melbu Frahma.

MIAJON- Must be.

JESSICA- Don't worry 'bout it Miajon.

MIAJON- You're right Jessica.

(Jessica, Miajon, & Seiji head back to the castle to see King Albert & Queen Emille. After make it to the throne room. King Albert & Queen Emille stands up after seeing their Son Seiji being home safe.)

Seiji- We are back, Mom & Dad.

Albert- Seiji! (is glad to see him)

Emille- My Son... (smiles)

JESSICA- Everyone is safe.

MIAJON- When we got there they were hurt after the battle, Your Highness.

(Albert nodded Jessica & Miajon.)

JESSICA- My Dad was hurt more than the others. But he's 'kay.

Emille- That's good to hear.

MIAJON- We were lucky to get there to help. Plus we got a surprise for ya.

(Then all sudden, the Knight who the kids run into shows up behind them. Jessica & Miajon looks each other & smiles. They step aside for the Knight to walk up & kneel infront of King Albert & Queen Emille.)

Albert- Huh?

Emille- Hon.. who is that?

(While Albert gets a better look the Knight. Sir Slambert looks up his old friend, Albert looks surprise.)

Albert- No way it couldn't be. Lavitz!

(Lavitz looks his old friend & smiles. Jessica, Miajon & Seiji waited outside of the throne room. Albert went to his friend & hugs him.)

Albert- Lavitz! It's good to see you again. I notice you meet my Son Seiji.

LAVTIZ- Yea I did it happen when I saved Jessica. (sees someone who he didn't know) So who the lucky woman?

Albert- (laughs) That's my Wife Emille. Emille this my old dearest friend Lavitz.

Emille- (nods) Hello Lavitz. Nice to meet you.

LAVTIZ- Hello Emille & same here.

(After meeting his old friend again, Lavitz leaves the throne room, told Seiji "Bai" & told his Son & Jessica to follow him out to go back to the others. Shana & Rose looks him. After Lavitz, Miajon & Jessica return home, everyone went on their own ways again although Jessica & Faith visited Lavitz, Rose, Miajon, Lukutis & Mrs. Slambert over the years 'til the kids were in their anult ages.)

The End

* * *

Author's Note:  
There's somethings you may not understand yet like-

At

'Kay Okay

W/ With

& And

'Bout About

'Til Until

I hope you enjoy my story!


End file.
